


I miss you more when you are away

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Direction Imagines, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: You and Harry spend the night together when he comes home from tour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first imagine so please excuse it if it's not the best. wrote most of this at the Lake District. Also tomorrow I have a special story that I'm posting tommorow for the one year anniversary of the Master and slave series.

You had known Harry would be tried when he got home. Being on tour for 3 months puts on a lot of stress on your boyfriend of 3 years so you had decided to make him his favourite meal. You were currently in the large kitchen of your London apartment, making sure all of the food was ready and well prepared for when Harry gets in. You checked your watch to see that Harry should be due in 10 minutes from the airport. 

Soon enough, you heard the front door opening, knowing it was the love of your life. You walked to the hall way to see Harry, whom looked tired from his long plane ride. His long flowing hair was dishevelled as he placed his large suitcase on the floor. "Hello sweetie." You said softly as you can gave him a sensual kiss on the lips. "Oh Y/N, I've missed you so much." He whispered staring into your eyes. He admired you for a few moments, you wore some black jeans with a burgundy sweater and wore the pearl earrings he gave you as a small treat.

You took his hands and took him to the dining room. When you both got there, Harry gasped a little at what you had done. The large table was lit with candles as two fancy plates and cutlery were placed nicely on the white cloth that dominated the table. The room smelled nice as some romantic music was playing in the background. 

"Oh baby, this is so beautiful." Harry whispered to you as he gave you a kiss. "I've made your favourite, steak with roast potatoes and for desert an apple pie. I've also got your favourite wine." You said as you both took at a seat at the table, staring into his beautiful green eyes. "Y/N you didn't have to do this." Harry said softly, feeling a little guilty for all the work you had done. "No I wanted to darling, I wanted to. I know the last few weeks have been stressful for you. Come on, eat up before it gets cold."

You and Harry had enjoyed your meal mostly in quiet with the occasional question to one another. Harry just watched you intently, his green eyes shining bright at seeing his girlfriend again. "You know I missed you so much." He whispered as you had gotten the apple pie. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all the time." You just smiled at him. "Well I missed you too. Most nights I spent staring at your photos on my phone." He just smirked a little. "Was that all you were doing?" He asked in a cheeky way. "No comment." You simply replied.

After your meal, the two of you started kissing passionately. "Oh god, I don't know how many nights I've thought of your lips, they're like heaven." Harry groaned in your ear. You both went upstairs in your room, laying on the bed as you felt one another bodies. "Please Harry, I need you." You whispered as he just smiled at you. You both took each other's clothes off as he just stared at your naked body. 

He kissed all of your body, feeling every inch of you until he tasted you down there, feeling like he was tasting heaven. You moaned and squirmed as he went quicker, wanting you to be as wet as you could be. When he finished he kissed you again, missing your lips. "Please Harry." You begged wanting to feel him inside of you.

He went into slowly, wanting you to feel every inch of him. You both moaned each other's names, feeling the pleasure through your bodies. Harry started to go quicker as he went in and out of you, wanting to make you fell like the queen of the world. Soon enough you both came calling one another's names, feeling on top of the world and now caring for anything else. 

Harry laid down next to you, his breath took away at your beauty. "That was bloody amazing." He whispered giving you another kiss. "I'm so glad we have three weeks until you're off." You said going to cuddle him. "I know, I wish I could you stay beside you forever though." He said with a little pout. "I know it's hard babe, but we work though it and we make sure we make the most of our time together. Harry just smiled at you as you both laid there for a while, just happy to have one another in your life and wishing this moment will never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Do i have any fellow Harry girls here? X


End file.
